


Get Your Shovel

by MetaAllu



Category: DCU, Young Justice
Genre: M/M, revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaAllu/pseuds/MetaAllu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For lazarus who prompted "Jacket".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Your Shovel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazarus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazarus/gifts).



Feelings are complicated things.  There are days that Tim wishes he was a cat or a bird — days where he wants to live the simple life.  _What is the simple life?_ Kon asks as they lay under the stars, then reaches over and tugs up the corners of Tim's mouth with his thumb.  _Smiling is simpler_.  They lay out on the rooftop until Tim's arms and legs go numb, and then Kon wraps around him, warm and smelling of leather and carries him inside.

 _Smiling is simpler_ , he'd say.  Kon was one of those people who was smiling when he wasn't shouting.  Being human is hard — _Being almost-human is harder_ , Kon would say, and Tim would never argue because it was true.

Kon is a hoarder and a sentimental: He clings to the things that are important to him; he piles boxes and odds and ends and shoves things deep in his pockets.  Tim is the opposite: He doesn't keep anything that he doesn't need to.  The scent of leather is never something he can give up.  He keeps Kon's jacket in his closet.  He wears it to bed after Kon dies and cries into the sleeves until Kon's smell is gone.

Mourning is a painful thing, and Tim counts caskets instead of sheep.  He counts bodies and empty bedrooms and boxes collecting dust.  He counts stars and how many days it takes until his sadness counts as clinical depression.  He counts pills and therapy sessions and disappointed looks, and then one day he counts Kon's fingers and toes, and breathes in his smell.


End file.
